Cuando olvidar es la única opción
by Neusal
Summary: Tras su ruptura con Magnus Bane, Alexander Lightwood decide poner fin drásticamente a su sufrimiento.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota de autora:** Este fic y sus personajes están basados en la saga de libros "Cazadores de sombras" de Cassandra Clare.

-¡Bórrame la memoria!-

-Alec ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿De dónde has sacado todo este dinero? ¡No voy hacerlo!-

-No te lo estoy preguntando, te lo estoy exigiendo. Si no vas a perdonarme por lo menos déjame olvidarte-.

* * *

Las roturas son siempre difíciles para ambas partes, sea quien sea el que elija dejar al otro, pero cuando se habla de amor verdadero entonces el dolor se multiplica. Y eso es exactamente lo que les pasó a Magnus Bane y Alexander Lightwood.

Era un jueves por la noche y la fiesta estaba siendo un exitazo. ¿Qué por qué hacía fiestas un jueves? Porque desde que Alec ya no estaba a su lado sentía como si el pilar de su vida hubiese desaparecido, iba de un lado a otro y hacía cosas sin sentido… se sentía completamente perdido sin él. Aún y así si el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn hacía una fiesta entre semana todo el mundo acudía.

Como era habitual últimamente hacer fiestas ya no le divertía pero él seguía haciéndola pensándose que la próxima sería mejor. Estaba sentado en su sofá, rodeado de personas deseosas de complacerle cuando escuchó gritos que provenían de la puerta de entrada. Fue hacía allí a ver que es lo que estaba pasando y se encontró que un grupo de subterráneos estaban rodeando a alguien.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Quiso saber el Gran Brujo.

\- Se ha colado señor Bane, no se preocupe ahora mismo lo echamos-.

El que estaba siendo rodeado se giró y el corazón de Magnus le dio un vuelco. Era Alec. ¿Cómo había sabido lo de la fiesta? Dejó bien claro que no quería que ningún nefilim se enterase de lo de la fiesta.

-Vete, no quiero verte aquí- Las palabras de Bane decían lo contrario de lo que su corazón sentía, éste decía: quédate a mi lado para siempre. La música se paró de golpe y todo el mundo dejó de beber y bailar para parar atención a la ex pareja.

-Hablemos ¿Por qué no quieres hablar conmigo?- Preguntó Alexander. Magnus se quedó de piedra al ver que Alec estaba completamente borracho, casi no podía tenerse en pie y la lengua se le trababa cuando hablaba.

-Vete a dormir Alec, no tenemos nada de lo que hablar-. Esas palabras fueron como una bofetada para el joven ojiazul.

-Yo no puedo más Magnus- y empezó andar hacia su ex. Una hilera de hombres le prohibieron el paso pero el brujo les dijo que dejaran que se acercase.

-Bórrame la memoria. El dolor me está matando, ya no puedo seguir viviendo así.-

-¿Qué?- El brujo no se podía creer lo que le estaba pidiendo. El nefilim sabía de sobras que Magnus estaba en contra de borrar la memoria porque era peligroso.

-Bórrame la memoria- Su aliento tenía un fuerte hedor a alcohol barato y se sacó de los bolsillos puñados de billetes que tiró a la cara de su ex.

-Alec ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿De dónde has sacado todo este dinero?- Le preguntó Magnus confuso aunque realmente le daba miedo escuchar la respuesta. Alexander, el que había sido su dulce angelito, tenía un aspecto irreconocible: estaba borracho e iba sucio, con las ropas rotas y manchadas de sangre al igual que sus nudillos (seguramente se había peleado con alguien) y olía realmente mal, no solo a alcohol, debía de haber estado unos días sin asearse.

-¡No voy hacerlo!- Le contestó el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn con su voz más autoritaria.

-No te lo estoy preguntado, te lo estoy exigiendo. Si no vas a perdonarme por lo menos déjame olvidarte-.

-¿Te estás escuchando? Deja de decir tonterías, no estás en condiciones para hablar y mucho menos para tomar semejante decisión-.

-¿Y cuándo será el momento? Dime ¿¡Cómo diablos voy a saber cuándo es el maldito momento para hablar contigo si no me respondes los mensajes!? ¿Cómo vas a perdonarme si no quieres escuchar mis disculpas? Oh, ya entiendo, nunca has querido perdonarme ¿Verdad? Es esto, nunca he sido suficiente para ti, tan solo otro de tus muchos juguetes del cual ya te has cansado y ahora tienes la excusa perfecta para deshacerte de mí-.

-¡Basta ya!- Levantó la voz Bane dolido – sabes que esto no es cierto-.

-¿Pues qué tengo que hacer?- Desesperado y con la voz rota de dolor, abriendo los brazos entregándose por completo – Te estoy pidiendo perdón, me visto como a ti te gusta, es así como te gustan los amantes ¿No? – Tirándose de las ropas. Llevaba el caro y elegante traje que Magnus le había hecho comprar para ocasiones especiales aunque en ese momento tenía un aspecto desastroso: sucio, roto y arrugado- Ya no uso las ropas que tan poco te gustaban y voy como todos ellos- con un exagerado gesto señaló a los allí presentes que miraban con estupefacción aquella escena – incluso estoy bebiendo alcohol y no estúpidos zumos para niños pequeños. Me he maquillado e incluso puedo fumar- con manos temblorosas quiso sacar un cigarrillo de un paquete que tenía en el bolsillo de la camisa de seda, pero el paquete entero cayó al suelo debido al nerviosismo del chico. Lo pisó con rabia. Magnus se fijó por primera vez en que Alec llevaba los ojos maquillados y las uñas de las manos muy mal pintadas. -¿Qué más quieres de mí? ¿Qué sea sexy como esas zorras?- Despreciando a un par de chicas que había allí y con dificultades empezó a quitarse la camisa.

-Para ya Alexander. Por favor - Le suplicó Bane que intuía que eso acabaría mal.

-¿Porque quieres que pare? ¿A caso ya no te resulto atractivo? Esa de allí casi no lleva ropa y tú vas con la camisa casi abierta ¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo yo? –Hubo unos segundos de absoluto silencio donde tan solo se escuchaba la acelerada respiración de Alec. -Porque tampoco será suficiente – se contestó a sí mismo – porque haga lo haga nada va a cambiar, nunca volverás conmigo. Me equivoqué con lo de Camille, lo reconozco, pero tú también hiciste cosas que no me gustaban y te perdoné porque yo creía en nosotros pero tú no, nunca lo hiciste. Entonces ¿Por qué me hiciste creer que me amabas? ¿Por qué me torturas así? ¿Por qué no dejas que me olvide de ti si jamás volverás amarme?-

Magnus notaba como el pecho se le oprimía y le costaba coger aire para respirar pero no tuvo tiempo de contestar ya que un grupo de cuatro licántropos se presentó de repente.

-Allí está. Ha sido él quien nos ha atacado- comentó uno de ellos.

Los dos que estaban heridos estaban acusando al mayor de los Lightwood de haberles atacado. El que parecía más joven necesitaba ayuda para poder andar y tenía el rostro magullado con un ojo tan hinchado que no podía ni abrirlo. El otro aunque visiblemente no tenía tantas heridas sangrándole se tocaba las costillas con cara de dolor. Los otros dos que les acompañaban se dirigieron hacia Alec sin pensárselo, pero éste al verles se sacó dos cortos pero afilados cuchillos de dentro del pantalón y les miró desafiante "aquí os espero" decían sus ojos acompañados de una sonrisa maliciosa. De repente se estado de embriaguez quedó remplazado por una persona segura de sí misma y de su victoria, una persona que se veía tan feroz que hizo que todo el mundo retrocediera. Magnus quedó helado: nunca antes había visto esa faceta del nefilim. Para él su "Garbancito" siempre había sido aquel tímido chico que se sonrojaba cuando le piropeaba, que se le aceleraba el corazón cuando le besaba o que se quedaba dormido en su regazo cuando le acariciaba el pelo lentamente. Había olvidado por completo lo que realmente era Alec: una autentica máquina de matar diseñada para ser infalible en combate.

De repente Magnus se encontró temblando como una hoja, estaba completamente aterrado pero no temía por su seguridad: como siempre había pasado cuando Alec estaba cerca de él su propia persona quedaba en segundo plano, solo le importaba que Alexander estuviera bien, que nada malo le pasase y ahora veía que la vida de su ex corría peligro: si había una pelea todos los subterráneos se pondrían en contra de Alec, y aunque éste podía ser un gran guerrero que seguramente se llevaría a un buen número de contrincantes por delante antes de ser derrotado, eran demasiados incluso para un Hijo del Ángel como él, entre todos lo harían picadillo ya que seguramente, en su estado, había atacado a dos subterráneos sin ningún motivo importante: había roto los acuerdos y ahora todos querían venganza.

-Tranquilo Alec, nadie te hará daño… vamos hablar ¿Te apetece?- Magnus Intentó controlar sin éxito su temblorosa voz. Alec se giró de nuevo hacía él y su enfurecido y peligroso rostro se convirtió en uno de dolor.

-¿Por qué estás asustado?- Le preguntó a Bane pensando que éste temía lo que le pudiera hacer- ¿Me tienes miedo? Yo nunca… nunca te haría daño. Te amo-. La voz del nefilim reflejaba una profunda pena.

-Alexander, cariño – prosiguió el brujo. Ahora que el chico había bajado la guardia intentaría acercarse a él y desarmarlo antes de que alguien intentara invertir justicia por su cuenta. – Está bien, tienes razón no he sido justo contigo, te borraré la memoria. Ven aquí.- Hablando muy despacio.

-¿Lo… lo harás?- Alec dejó caer los cuchillos al suelo y miró directamente a los felinos ojos de Bane. Su aspecto de seguridad y control se desvaneció y Magnus volvió a ver aquel dulce e inseguro chico que confiaba en él ciegamente. Los inocentes ojos de Alec, ahora inundados por lágrimas que no dejaba caer, le estremecieron el corazón, tan solo tenía ganas de ir hacia el nefilim y abrazarle con fuerza.

Claro está que el Gran Brujo no tenía la más mínima intención de borrarle la memoria, con la excusa de ponerle las manos en la cabeza para hacerle el hechizo que Alec tanto deseaba, lo que realmente quería hacer era dormirle y dejarlo fuera de combate toda la noche, hasta que su borrachera y el enfado de los subterráneos pasaran, pero su plan falló: aprovechando que Alexander se deshizo de las armas y estaba indefenso los dos licántropos se abalanzaron sobre él y le dieron un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con una barra de hierro, haciendo que el pobre chico cayera inconsciente sobre una mesa de cristal que al romperse le hizo varios cortes más.

-¡No!- Chilló Magnus pero ya era tarde: la cabeza de Alec reposaba sobre un charco de su propia sangre. Fue corriendo hacia el cuerpo desfallecido de su ex y le levantó la cabeza para ponerla sobre su regazo, llenándose las manos y las ropas de sangre. –¡Alec! Dime algo por favor. Venga. Despierta-.

-¡Válgame Dios!- Exclamó Catarina que de inmediato fue hacía el herido y lo exploró- ¡No tiene pulso! ¡No respira!-

-¿Qué?- Literalmente el corazón de Magnus dejó de latir por unos instantes.

-¡Hay que reanimarle! No podemos perder tiempo ayúdame-.

Mientras que Catarina le iba haciendo la reanimación cardiovascular, Magnus le iba realizando el boca a boca sin importarle el sabor de la sangre de su ex en sus labios, gracias a sus esfuerzos y coordinación en cinco minutos el joven volvió en si, tosiendo y escupiendo espesa sangre de la boca. Prácticamente no podía ni abrir los ojos del dolor. Magnus le hechizó y sedó para que durmiera toda la noche sin sentir dolor.

-Tenemos que avisar a la Clave de esto o nos meteremos en serios problemas.- Comentó una voz desde el fondo de la sala. Al oír eso muchos fueron conscientes de lo que estaba pasando: tenían un nefilim desangrándose y al borde de la muerte en su fiesta. La gran mayoría de los asistentes a la fiesta empezó a irse: nadie quería problemas con la Clave.

Aprovechando que la sala se había despejado de gente Magnus cogió al primogénito de los Lightwood y tumbó el inconsciente cuerpo de Alec en su cama, acomodando su cabeza en la almohada con toda la delicadeza que le fue posible, como si de una bola de cristal que se podía romper con un simple golpe se tratara, procurando que la herida creada por la barra de hierro no rozara con nada y se quedó mirándole: Alexander volvía a estar tumbado en su cama como tantas veces había deseado, pero no era así como él lo había soñado. El nefilim estaba repleto de heridas y moratones, tenía unas marcadas ojeras decorando esos enormes ojos que volvían loco al brujo y había perdido peso. Demasiado. Aunque él nunca había sido una persona a la que le sobraran quilos, su cuerpo solía ser atlético y con una musculatura bien definida, ahora tocases donde tocases solo notabas huesos. Magnus se sentó a su lado con un paño mojado con agua caliente e iba limpiando las feas heridas del joven. De vez en cuando iba hundiendo sus largos dedos entre el sedoso cabello del nefilim hasta alcanzarle el cuero cabelludo para acariciárselo.

-Tenemos que llamar a su familia para que vengan a buscarle- le recordó por tercera vez Catarina Loss después de picar la puerta a modo de permiso para poder entrar.

-Sí, lo sé, acabo de limpiarle y en cinco minutos llamo.- Catarina se fue mirándole con incredibilidad: Bane llevaba una hora diciendo que en cinco minutos haría esa llamada.

Cuando pasaron esos cinco minutos que prometió a Catarina, la vampira Lily Chen entró en el dormitorio y se sentó a la cama junto a los pies de Alec, cruzando sus largas y pálidas piernas con un sensual movimiento y jugando con su teléfono móvil.

-¿Cómo está?- Preguntó.

-Ha recibido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y estaba completamente borracho, cuando despierte tendrá una fuerte jaqueca- tocando suavemente la frente del nefilim. –Lo he hechizado para que duerma hasta mañana-.

-Ya… ¿Y tú cómo estás?-

-A mí no me han golpeado- respondió secamente.

-Ya sabes a que me refiero- le comentó la vampira esperando unos segundos a que el brujo contestase, pero como no lo hizo fue ella quien volvió hablar. –Magnus… sé que me estás usando de distracción para olvidarte del chico y que piensas en él cuando hacemos el amor… cuando sueñas constantemente dices su nombre. Jamás te vas a enamorar de mí, jamás me amaras como a él.-

El brujo se tensó y siguió sin hablar pasando de nuevo el paño húmedo por encima de la piel del joven nefilim, piel que ya estaba sobradamente limpia.

-No te culpo- prosiguió Lily- ambos sacamos beneficios de todo esto: yo tengo el lujo de poder decir que tengo una relación con el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn y tú teóricamente olvidas a tu ex…sin embargo a ti no te está funcionando por lo que veo- dijo mientras buscaba un contacto en su teléfono móvil y llamaba. –Ya han pasado cinco minutos le comentó a Magnus antes de que le respondieran desde el otro lado.

" _Buenas noches, soy Lily Chen... sí… tenemos a Alexander Lightwood… en casa de Magnus Bane…. no se puede poner está inconsciente…..no, no tranquilos está bien…..entendido aquí les esperamos"_

La vampira se puso de pie y desarropó al nefilim para ver su esquelético cuerpo, se le marcaban todas las cosillas.

-El medio-ángel tiene razón- le digo a Bane sin pelos en la lengua- lo has destrozado. Si tú intención es seguir enfadado y no perdonarle quizá deberías borrarle la memoria y dejar que empezara de nuevo, sin dolor.- Le dio un beso en los labios (que Bane no le devolvió) y se fue.

Issy, Simon, Clary y Jace tardaron menos de veinte minutos en aparecer en el piso del Gran Brujo, seguramente Catarina Loss les abrió la puerta. Catarina, esa vieja amiga que siempre había estado al lado de Magnus. Daba igual la cantidad de décadas que estuvieran sin verse, si uno necesitaba al otro ese siempre estaría allí, pasase lo que pasase. Magnus no podía ver lo que estaba sucediendo en su salón pero escuchaba muchas voces que provenían de allí. La puerta de su dormitorio se abrió de golpe y un Jace enfadado como nunca antes le había visto entró sin miramientos seguido de sus tres amigos. Miró a su amigo de arriba abajo: aunque Magnus le había limpiado las heridas y la sangre resaca, su magia no podía esconder los cortes y cicatrices. Alec seguía teniendo un aspecto terrible.

-Cabrones- murmulló el rubio barriendo la sala con la mirada en busca de culpables. -Izzy despiértalo, nos vamos- ordenó.

-No se podrá despertar, está inconsciente- les explicó el brujo de Brooklyn.

-¡¿Inconsciente?! ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le habéis hecho desgraciados?- Jace amenazó a Magnus con la mirada.

-Nada, está bien. Ha tenido un altercado con unos hombres lobo y ha recibido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Lo he hechizado para que no sienta dolor-.

-¿Altercado?- Dudó Simon.

Magnus les explicó todo lo sucedido desde que Alec se presentó en su fiesta.

-Mientes- se enfadó Isabelle- mi hermano no es así, él nunca haría eso y tú lo sabes- negándose a creerle.

-Es verdad y siento de veras que lo sea, pero es la verdad. Yo… nunca le había visto así-.

-Me importa una mierda lo que haya hecho. ¡Nos vamos! Tú- le ordenó a Simon- ayúdame a cogerle-. Jace estaba que se subía por las paredes.

-¿Os lo vais a llevar? Podéis dejarle aquí ésta noche, no me importa – propuso Bane al que le asustaba la idea de que se llevasen a Alec. Tal y como iban las cosas temía que quizá esa era la última vez que vería a su ex en mucho tiempo. Se negaba a perderle de nuevo ahora que por fin volvía a estar tumbado en su cama.

-He dicho que nos vamos- remarcó Jace perdiendo la paciencia.

-Pero hace mucho frío para andar por las calles ¿Dónde le llevareis? ¿Al Instituto? ¿Quién se hará cargo de él, vosotros?- Insistía Magnus- Aquí yo puedo cuidar de él-.

-Déjalo, tú ya has hecho suficiente- le reprochó el joven Herondale quitándose la chaqueta con rabia para ponérsela a su parabatai. –Vuelve a tu fiesta y déjanos en paz-.

-Jace- exclamó Clary viendo la cara de dolor del brujo- solo quiere ayudar.

-¡¿Ayudar?!

-Jace…- le suplicó la pelirroja y el rubio calló aunque se veía a leguas que se moría de ganas de seguir con la disputa.

-¿Le has borrado la memoria al final?- Quiso saber Izzy preocupada.

-No, claro que no. Hacer esto es peligroso… nunca haría nada que le pudiera perjudicar-.

-¿Nos estás tomando el pelo?- Jace ya no pudo contenerse más. -Después de todo el calvario que le has hecho pasar ¿Pretendes hacernos creer que te importa lo que le pase?-

-¿Insinúas que…- Pero Magnus no pudo terminar la frase porque Jace le cortó.

-Por el Ángel ¡Cállate! ¿Nos vas a decir que esto no es en parte culpa tuya?

¿A caso estabas tú allí esa noche?-

-¿Qué?- Bane atónito.

-¿Qué si tú estabas allí esa maldita noche? ¿Escuchaste la conversación que tuvieron Alec y Camille? ¡No! Claro que no. No tienes ni idea de lo que hablaron y sin embargo decidiste creerte lo que te digo la zorra de tu ex novia y ni quisiste escuchar a Alec ¡Tú novio! Él lo arriesgo todo por ti ¿Tienes idea de todo lo que él podía haber perdido tras reconocer vuestra relación?-

-Yo no sabía que él lo estaba pasando tan mal… pensé que con el tiempo me olvidaría-

-Claro que no lo sabías porque tú no sabes absolutamente nada, lo único que sabes es destrozar el corazón de los demás. ¿Cómo vas a saber como está si te niegas hablar con él? Escúchame bien, Alec superará eso, nosotros le ayudaremos, pero te juro que si te vuelves acercar a él te mataré con mis propias manos. No te lo mereces, él es demasiado bueno para perder el tiempo con alguien tan rastrero como tú. Espero que no tarde demasiado en darse cuenta de esto-.

Y los cuatro amigos abandonaron el loft de Magnus llevándose el inconsciente cuerpo de Alec con ellos.

Continuará en capítulo 2


	2. Chapter 2

_-¡Magnus! ¡Magnus!- Con desesperación._

 _Al escuchar que le llamaban el brujo abrió los ojos y se encontró tumbado en su cama, miró a su alrededor: la habitación estaba oscura y vacía._

 _-¡Magnus!- Le llamó de nuevo con ansiedad esa conocida voz._

 _-¡Alec! ¿Dónde estás? Ya vengo-_

 _Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación. Por debajo de esta entraba luz del exterior y una vez fuera el sol le cegó. El paisaje era hermoso, lleno de árboles, césped y flores. Se fijó en que varias plumas blancas estaban dispersas cerca de la puerta._

 _-¡Alec!- Intentó de nuevo._

 _-¡Magnus! Corre, ven- le contestó._

 _Bane se apresuró a seguir el camino que le llevaba a la dirección de donde venía la voz. A medida que avanzaba la presencia de plumas blancas iba aumentando. Unos metros más adelante llegó a una bifurcación y la intuición le digo que debía seguir el camino de las plumas aunque algunas de ellas presentaban pequeñas manchas de sangre. "Magnus, Magnus" seguía llamándole la voz de Alec y el Gran Brujo empezó a correr hacía allí pisando con sus pies descalzos plumas, arena y piedras. Tras pasar un pequeño repecho vio a su nefilim al otro lado. Estaba completamente desnudo y arrodillado en el suelo. Dos blancas alas le salían de la espalda, prácticamente tan grandes como él pero una de ellas estaba rota, medio despegada del cuerpo y no paraba de sangrar y de perder plumas. Magnus quiso ir hacia él pero por más que corría no se movía de sitio, era como intentar desplazarse encima de una cinta de correr: por más que lo intentase no avanzaba ni un metro._

 _-Magnus por favor ven, te necesito- le suplicaba Alexander pero Bane no encontraba la manera de llegar a él y con esta frustración se pasó varios minutos. Al fin no sabe cómo pero consiguió llegar junto a su ex._

 _Se arrodilló a su lado e intento curar la ala lesionada pero lo único que consiguió fue llenarse las manos de plumas y sangre y hacer estremecer a Alec de dolor._

 _-No puedo- se desesperó Bane- no quiero hacerte daño-._

 _De repente Alexander dejó de lloriquear y levantó la vista, sus ojos eran fríos como el hielo y simplemente le contestó:_

 _-No puedes hacerme más daño del que ya me has hecho-._

"Ding-Dong" El sonido del timbre le despertó sacándole de ese angustioso sueño. Al otro lado de la puerta una grata sorpresa le esperaba: Catarina Loss fue a verle y no venía sola: un termo con chocolate caliente y madalenas le acompañaban.

-¿Sabes algo de Alec?- le preguntó la azulada bruja cuando ya estaban desayunando sentados en la mesa.

-No- Respiró hondo. Desde que pasó todo aquello en su fiesta, hoy hacía tres días, no había sabido nada más de Alexander. Se habían girado las tornas y ahora era él quien llamaba a su ex para saber como estaba pero nadie le contestaba el teléfono. Estaba probando de su propia medicina, esa incertidumbre le estaba matando.

-Cat, ¿Cuántos años hace que nos conocemos?- Preguntó el Gran Brujo a su amiga.

-Varios siglos- río ella- hace tanto tiempo que ya ni me acuerdo-.

-Eres mi amistad más antigua, la persona en quien más confío. Dime ¿Crees que estoy equivocado con todo esto de Alexander? ¿Qué debo hacer?-

-Solo tú corazón puede decirte que debes o no debes hacer… pero como bien has dicho soy tu mejor amiga… y nunca te había visto tan feliz como cuando estabas con él, creo que…-

El timbre de la puerta la interrumpió. Magnus negó con la cabeza: no pensaba abrir, no estaba de humor para visitas y mucho menos para trabajo pero la voz de Simon empezó a chillar desde el otro lado mientras aporreaba la puerta.

-¡Magnus ábreme! Sé que estás aquí. Es Alec- antes de que terminara la frase el brujo ya había abierto. –Es Alec- prosiguió Simon con la voz entrecortada y mirando directamente a Bane- te necesita. El Gran Brujo no pudo evitar recordar su sueño.

Los tres se montaron en un destartalada furgoneta amarilla que Simon conducía a gran velocidad por las calles de Nueva York.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?- Preguntó ansioso Magnus.

-Jace es un imbécil- le respondió Simon.

-Cuéntanos algo que no sepamos ya- Bane puso los ojos en blanco.

-Esta noche Jace ha llevado a Alec a ver el Gran Brujo de Canadá, finalmente le han borrado la memoria-.

-¿Qué?- Al unísono los dos brujos. Magnus se quedó en estado de shock y fue Catarina quien habló.

-¿Pero por qué ha hecho esto? Él sabía que era peligroso-.

-Porque es un imbécil- repitió Simon – Alec estaba como loco: perdía la visión, no sabía como andar a veces incluso no podía ni articular palabras… espeluznante… nunca había visto nada igual-.

-Por eso es peligroso hacer hechizos en la mente- explicó Catarina con paciencia, se le notaba que estaba acostumbrada a impertir clases- Un hechizo en el cerebro tiene que estar hecho a la perfección, no se puede hacer en diez minutos, porque si no puede pasar esto: que te afecte a otras facultades… y el cerebro es el que manda sobre el cuerpo… si este no va bien…- tuvo un escalofrío- pobre angelito ¿Qué le han hecho?-

-¡ACELERA!- Exigió Bane.

-Ya voy al máximo, este trasto no puede correr más, me acabará saliendo el pie por debajo de lo fuerte con lo que estoy pisando el acelerador-. Aclaró Simon apurado.

Magnus no se quiso conformar así que chasqueó los dedos y la furgoneta casi dobló su velocidad, Simon se dio cuenta que no hacía falta que pisase el pedal: el vehículo iba solo. Agradeció eternamente que fuera domingo y festivo: a esas horas de la mañana pocas personas andaban por la calle ya que intentar controlar el volante a esas velocidades era una tarea complicada, por suerte de los dos subterráneos Simon era un experto en videojuegos de coches de carreras. Al llegar al instituto bajaron a toda prisa y se dirigieron al interior. Antes de entrar Simon se giró para observar la furgoneta, aún le temblaban las manos y las piernas y se hacía cruces de como ese trasto había podido alcanzar esas velocidades, estaba convencido de que eso pasaría factura al motor y tendría que remplazarlo por uno de nuevo. La broma le saldría por un ojo de la cara.

Dentro del Instituto les estaba esperando Maryse Lightwood que guió a los dos brujos de inmediato hacia la habitación donde se encontraba Alec. Simon decidió dirigirse a la biblioteca y esperar junto a los otros a que Magnus y Catarina curasen a su amigo. Toda la familia estaba allí: el matrimonio Ligthwood, Isabelle, Jace y Clary Fueron más de dos horas de espera, las hicieron en absoluto silencio (solo interrumpido por la llegada de Maryse) y evitando mirarse los unos a los otros. Finalmente aparecieron Catarina y Magnus con rostro de preocupación.

-Hemos conseguido estabilizarlo, creo que no le quedaran secuelas pero aunque por suerte al final haya terminado bien fue una imprudencia hacer esto- les comentó Catarina visiblemente agotada.

-¿Está bien verdad? El brujo de Canadá nos dijo que solo le borraría los recuerdos de éste- señalando a Magnus con un gesto de cabeza. ¿Es correcto? ¿Solo ha olvidado esto?-

-En un principio parece que sí.-

-Genial- sonrió victorioso Jace. Magnus estalló en ira.

-¿Se puede saber porque diablos has hecho esto?- Magnus estaba tan enfadado que no podía evitar que chispas de magia salieran de sus manos ¿En qué estabas pensando?- Dándole un fuerte empujón a Jace.

-¿Qué en que estaba pensado? El joven Herondale no se acobardó y le devolvió el empujón a Magnus – En Alec estaba pensado, porque alguien tiene que hacerlo.-

Instintivamente y sin pensar en lo que hacía Clary se puso en medio de los dos chicos para evitar que llegaran a las manos.

-¡Basta!- Ordenó Robert Lightwood-

-Todos nos preocupamos por él pero hacer esto era demasiado arriesgado Jace- intervino Izzy.

-¡¿Arriesgado?! Podrías haberle matado, idiota – Bane arrebató de nuevo contra el rubio.

-¿Matado? Pero si ya está muerto ¡Tú le has matado! Ese que está allí tumbado no es Alec ya, no el Alec que yo conocí, mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, mi parabatai. Sé que todos pensáis que no tenía que haber hecho esto pero es que ninguno de vosotros siente su alma como yo lo hago- enseñando la runa parabatai que les unía- nadie más lo escucha llorar noches enteras a través de la pared que separa nuestras habitaciones. Nadie más ha visto como ha dejado de comer, consumiéndose en su propia pena hasta llegar al punto de no tener fuerza ni ánimos para entrenar o salir a patrullar. Ya no sonríe ni tiene ilusión por la vida, incluso hace una semana que tengo que dormir con él cada noche porque se siente solo y abandonado. Si alguno de vosotros cree que dejaré que Alec se destroce la vida por un imbécil como éste está muy equivocado. Haría lo que fuera por él, lo que fuera-.

-Dejad a Jace en paz ha hecho lo correcto, lo que tendríamos que haber hecho desde un principio.-

-Robert ¿Has sido tú quien le ha ayudado a llevar a Alec ante el Gran Brujo de Canadá? Eres un insensato- Incrédula Maryse.

-Efectivamente. Sabíamos que todo iría bien, Alec es un chico muy fuerte-.

Dicho esto empezó una discusión de todos contra todos, donde nadie escuchaba y todos se reprochaban unos a otros. Robert cogió el mando de la situación haciéndoles callar a todos.

-Señor Bane aquí tiene su dinero, muchísimas gracias por sus servicios. –Le alargó un sobre. - Ya no se requiere de su ayuda aquí puede marcharse. Señorita Loss no sabíamos que usted también vendría pero le estamos muy agradecidos, mañana mismo le haré llegar su dinero. Jace prepara las cosas de Alec, cuando despierte nos iremos- ordenó el padre Lightwood.

-¿Iros? ¿Dónde te lo quieres llevar?- Desconfiada Maryse.

-Alec vendrá conmigo a Idris- sentenció Robert.

Idris, todos quedaron paralizados al escuchar ese nombre, en especial Magnus.

-Pero yo no puedo ir allí sin invitación… no podré verle- se lamentó el Gran Brujo.

-¿Y para que querías tú volver a verle? ¿A caso crees que después de todo esto permitiré que mi hijo vuelva a tus brazos? Ni lo sueñes-.

-No puedes decidir por él papá, Alec tiene derecho a elegir con quien quiere estar- protestó Izzy.

-Tu hermano es mi primogénito y heredero de mi legado, el encargado de perpetuar el apellido Lightwood, nuestro apellido, nuestra familia-.

-Pero no te puedes llevar a mi hijo- suplicó Maryse con tristeza. Alexander siempre había sido su ojito derecho.

-Tu hijo ya no es un niño. Le dejaré elegir dónde quiere estar ¿Dónde creéis que elegirá? ¿En un Instituto de mala muerte o en Idris rodeado de gente importante y con un cargo en la guardia? Maryse sé que lo has hecho lo mejor que has podido pero siempre has sido demasiado blanda… llegó el momento de volver a enderezar a nuestro hijo.-

-Pero Alec no es un buen guerrero, no está hecho para las batallas. Si te lo quieres llevar por lo menos promete que estará a salvo- la pena que invadía a Magnus era tan grande que no cabía espacio para el enfado.

-Alexander es un guerrero de primera, yo personalmente me aseguré de que recibiera la mejor instrucción y no hay nadie mejor con el arco que él. Lo que pasa es que llegasteis todos vosotros y le llenasteis la cabeza con tonterías sobre el amor, respeto e igualdad y ha olvidado quien es – todos le miraban con desprecio.

-Escuchad – intervino Jace – sé que ahora no lo veis así pero esto será lo mejor para él, no puede seguir consumiéndose de esta manera-.

-¿Y tú te haces llamar amigo suyo? Jace Herondale ¿Quién quiere enemigos teniendo amigos como tú?- Le reprochó Catarina Loss.

-Me dejas de piedra- comentó Robert al Gran Brujo de Brooklyn- si no entendí mal todo esto empezó porque tu dejaste a mi hijo y no querías saber nada de él… Entonces ¿Dónde está el problema? Ya no volverá a llamarte ni a molestarte, ya tienes lo que querías-.

-Yo… no…- Pero Magnus fue interrumpido por Jace-.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora quieres volver con él? ¡Vete a la mierda Bane! No permitiré que vuelvas a jugar con su corazón. Te lo advertí una vez y te lo vuelvo a repetir: si te acercas a él acabaré contigo y me da igual cuantas leyes de la Clave me salte- le amenazó Jace.

-No será necesario hijo- Robert tocó el hombro de Jace para calmarlo. Cuando despierte Alec ya no se acordará de nada y el brujo encontrará a otro para pasar el rato como siempre ha hecho. No hace falta llegar a la sangre. Ya está decidido: mañana por la mañana nos iremos, Alec entrará en la guardia y se casará con una chica de buena familia, como tiene que ser.-

-Papá ¡¿Por qué no lo aceptas de una vez?! Alec es gay. No le gustan las mujeres, si le obligas a casarse con una no será feliz.- Todos apoyaron a Isabelle pero Robert les cortó rápidamente.

-Perdonad amigos ¿Habéis olvidado lo que somos? Somo nefilims, los hijos del Ángel, no hemos venido a este mundo a ser felices, hemos venido a cumplir una misión: acabar con la oscuridad que quiere atacar nuestro mundo. Somos los guerreros de Dios. Si quiere ser feliz que renuncie a ser lo que es y se despoje de sus marcas, pero mientras lleve esto en su piel- levantándose la manga de la camisa para que se le vieran las runas- tendrá que cumplir con su cometido: luchar contra el mal y tener descendencia nefilim. Cuando Alec despierte nos iremos y punto, no hay nada más de que hablar.

Continuará en capítulo 3


	3. Chapter 3

Lo primero que vieron sus grandes ojos azules al despertar fue la dorada mirada de su parabatai

-Eh, colega ¿Cómo estás?- Le preguntó Jace dulcemente como si estuviera hablando con un bebé mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. – Izzy, acaba de despertar, avisa a los demás- le dijo a la chica que acababa de entrar en la habitación sin dejar de usar ese suave tono de voz.

Jace pensaba que Isabelle actuaría como una chica fina y delicada pero esta hizo todo lo contrario: tan solo asomó la cabeza al pasillo y sin salir de la habitación chilló tan fuerte que seguro que la pudieron oír desde la calle.

-¡Ya ha despertado! ¡Venid!-

-¡Izzy! ¡Por el Ángel! ¿Por qué eres tan bruta?-

-Forma parte de mi encanto- se encogió de hombros y le sacó la lengua.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó Alec aturdido.

-Te peleaste con un demonio y has estado inconsciente – mintió- ¿Recuerdas? ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas exactamente?- Preguntó su hermana en un intento fallido de disimular.

-Poca cosa… tengo un montón de imágenes en mi mente que vienen y van sin ningún orden ni sentido… buf…- digo mirándose el magullado cuerpo - ¿Por qué no me habéis puesto ninguna runa curativa? Acércame mi estela-

-No puedes ponerte runas debido a la magia… podrían causarte el efecto contrario- le explicó Jace.

-¿Magia?- No estaba entendiendo nada.

-Sí, tuvimos que acudir a un brujo para que te sanase las heridas-. Jace e Izzy se miraron: era mejor no seguir con las explicaciones o acabarían metiendo la pata. -¿Qué quieres desayunar?- Jace intentó cambiar de tema pero no le funcionó.

-¿Un brujo… brujo? O sea ¿Te refieres a un subterráneo?- Alec no se podía creer lo que sus hermanos le estaban explicando.

-Sí, un brujo de los de verdad ¿Conoces alguno?- La sutileza de Isabelle brillaba por su ausencia.

-¡No! ¿Por qué? ¿Debería de conocer alguno?-

En esos momentos apareció Robert por la puerta y aprovechando que Alec no miraba Jace le dio un pisotón a su hermana adoptiva y la fusiló con la mirada.

-Alexander, hijo ¿Cómo estás?- Alec que se había quedado sin palabras al ver a su padre allí tan solo afirmó con la cabeza. –Este es mi chico, sabía que te recuperarías rápido- comentó Robert orgulloso. –Cuando quieras te vistes que nos iremos, tus hermanos ya han preparado tu equipaje.-

-¿Irnos? ¿Dónde?-

-A Idris- le sonrió victorioso su padre mientras abandonaba la habitación.

-¿Idris?- La idea fascinó al joven Ligtwood. Idris era el hogar de los nefilim donde había las mejores escuelas y guerreros. Desde bien pequeño siempre había soñado con vivir allí, pero él y su familia habían sido obligados a custodiar el Instituto de Nueva York como castigo a sus padres por formar parte del antiguo Círculo.

-¿Papá está aquí junto con mamá?- Preguntó asombrado – ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente?-

-¡Sí!- le informó su hermana – pero no te hagas ilusiones siguen adelante con el tema del divorcio. No mucho, solo llevas durmiendo un par de días.-

-¿Y él sabe que me ha curado un brujo?- Bajando el tono de voz para que nadie más pudiera oírlo.

-Claro que sí. Tú no te preocupes por nada, cámbiate y acaba de recoger tus cosas. Te esperamos abajo.- Le dijo Jace cogiendo a Isabelle por el brazo para sacarla de la habitación. Temía que si la dejaba a solas con él acabaría hablando más de la cuenta: Izzy podía ser un encanto de mujer pero era una bocazas.

Alec se quedó un par de minutos más tumbado en su cama mirando el techo inmerso en sus pensamientos. Estaba intentando poner orden y lógica en los recuerdos e imágenes que le venían a la mente pero no conseguía hacerlo: tenía lagunas de memoria. Pero no le dio más importancia e ilusionado acabó de poner en una bolsa las pocas cosas que Jace aún no había recogido. Por fin iría a vivir a Idris y se alejaría de Nueva York, esa estúpida ciudad no le había aportado nada de bueno en los diecinueve años que hacía que vivía allí, por lo menos nada que el pudiese recordar. Tan solo le había aportado soledad y aislamiento del resto de los hijos del Ángel, había aparecido la tonta mundana pelirroja quitándole a Jace y por el colmo ese tal Simon y su hermana parecían estar enamorados. Todo era un desastre. Cogió la bolsa y miró por última vez su habitación _. "Adiós Instituto. No te echare de menos"_ se despidió mentalmente.

Al llegar a bajo toda la familia le estaba esperando. Maryse fue la primera en hablar y aunque intentaba disimularlo su voz delataba miedo.

-Alexander ¿Cómo te encuentras?-

-Raro pero bien- se forzó a sonreír. -He encontrado esto dentro del cajón de mi mesilla de noche. ¿Quién me está gastando esta broma? ¿Izzy?- Les enseñó un sobre y una hoja papel.

Todos reconocieron al instante ese sobre: era el que Robert había dado a Magnus para pagarle sus servicios, seguía cerrado, el brujo no había cogido el dinero.

-¿Has leído la nota? Le preguntó preocupado su padre, seguro que ese dichoso subterráneo no se había dado por vencido y le había contado la verdad a su hijo fastidiándolo todo, ahora que por fin conseguiría enderezar a Alec de nuevo.-

-Déjame verlo- la curiosidad pudo con Maryse que literalmente arrancó el papel de las manos de su hijo. Leyó lo que ponía en la hoja:

" _Tan solo quiero que sepas que has sido la persona a la que más he amado. Siento de corazón que todo haya acabado así. Cometí el error más grande de mi vida y ahora tengo que pagar por él._

 _AKU CINTA KAMU"_

Hubo unos segundos de tensión en los que nadie sabía que hacer o decir.

-¡Tonterías!- Robert fue el primero en reaccionar: cogió la carta, hizo una bola con ella y la tiró a la basura. –Vámonos ya-. Todo el mundo obedeció y cruzaron el portal destino a Idris.

Cuando Maryse se quedó a solas fue hacia la basura y recuperó la carta que Magnus le había escrito a su hijo. Recordó que antes de irse el Gran Brujo Bane, con lágrimas en los ojos, le había pedido permiso para despedirse de Alexander una última vez, ella no se lo pudo negar. Seguramente fue en ese momento cuando le dejaría el sobre y la carta dentro del cajón para que nadie más pudiera encontrarlo. La pena se apoderó de ella. Quizá Magnus no era el yerno que ella hubiese elegido pero había hecho muy feliz a su hijo y para una madre no había nada más importante en este mundo que esto.

Lo que jamás imaginó Robert fue que su decisión de llevarse a su hijo a Idris para alejarlo de su antigua vida acabaría afectando a todos los demás.

Jace se negó a vivir lejos de su parabatai. En un principio lo intentó pero se dio cuenta de que no podía estar lejos de Alec, sin él era como si le faltase la mitad de su ser así que se mudó a Alacante y de rebote también lo hizo Isabelle: no quería estar lejos de sus hermanos. Maryse, que no quería estar sin sus hijos también hizo sus maletas para vivir junto a ellos. No hace falta decir que esas mudanzas afectaron a sus vidas amorosas: Clary y Simon seguían habitando en Nueva York. Aunque si que es verdad que en un principio tanto Jace como Isabelle iban con frecuencia a visitarles esas visitas cada vez eran más esporádicas haciendo que las relaciones se enfriasen. La de Jace y Clary no se resintió tanto porque ella podía visitar Idris las veces que quisiera, era una nefilim, pero Simon no tenía la misma suerte así que al final él y Izzy rompieron y cada uno siguió su camino.

El Instituto de Nueva York quedó en manos de Jocelyn Fray ayudada por Clary y Luke pero como éste era un licántropo no podían vivir allí: el Instituto se convirtió en un simple lugar de trabajo. Nadie habitaba allí así que empezó a deteriorarse y a tener un aspecto lamentable.

Sin embargo Robert estuvo en lo cierto en una cosa: Alec se convirtió en un gran guerrero. Al formar parte de la guardia era enviado con frecuencia a misiones y combates donde sus hermanos no le acompañaban así que no tenía nadie a quien defender, tan solo tenía que luchar y mira tú por donde se le dio mucho mejor de lo que él creía.

El hecho de pasar tantas horas, incluso días, separado de Clary (que tenía muchísimo trabajo ayudando a su madre) y de que debido a todo esto se dio cuenta de que no podía vivir sin Alec hizo que Jace empezara a plantearse sus sentimientos. Su parabatai ya no era un chico débil al que se tenía que defender, era un apuesto guerrero que brillaba con luz propia y que siempre había estado enamorado de él. Empezaron en secreto una relación amorosa.

Una persona cualquiera hubiese dicho que el primogénito de los Lightwood tenía una vida perfecta: se había convertido en un gran y popular guerrero y estaba saliendo con el chico del que siempre había estado enamorado (aunque fuera un secreto que pocos sabían), sin embargo para aquellos que le conocían se daban cuenta de que le faltaba ese punto de brillo en la mirada, de felicidad e ilusión por la vida que tenía cuando estaba saliendo con el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn.

* * *

Para Magnus superar todo aquello fue una auténtica odisea: no había manera de quitarse a Alec de la cabeza. Se pasaba noches enteras sentado delante del Instituto, ahora deshabitado, observando como el paso del tiempo iba deteriorando el que había sido el hogar de la persona más importante de su vida. Iba con frecuencia a preguntar a Clary sobre como le iban las cosas a su ex, ya que ella tenía la suerte de poder ir a Idris a visitar a sus amigos, pero hablar con ella solo le rompía más el corazón. Hasta el día que Clary le dijo que Jace la había dejado por Alec, ese día el Gran Brujo decidió que tenía que acabar con todo eso, fue a ver a su amiga Catarina y le pidió que le borrara la memoria: vivir así era insoportable. Ahora entendía porque Alec hizo lo que hizo aquella noche en su fiesta, ahora entendía porque Alec quería olvidar.

Aunque en un principio la azulada bruja se negó hacerlo finalmente acabó cediendo: Magnus le amenazó con ir a ver al Gran Brujo de Canadá si ella no le ayudaba.

Una vez olvidados todos los recuerdos Bane volvió a su vida de antes: fiestas, trabajo, más fiestas, amantes, lujo y glamour. Aunque aparentemente tenía una vida de ensueño, al igual que le pasaba a Alec, todos sus amigos más allegados sabían que el brujo estaba vacío por dentro.

* * *

Era una calurosa mañana de primavera cuando la llegada de invitados empezó a inundar las calles de Alacante. Hoy era el día de la renovación de la firma de los acuerdos y grandes representantes y líderes del submundo habían viajado hacia Idris. El Gran Brujo de Brooklyn Magnus Bane no podía faltar a semejante evento: él era el representante de los hijos de Lilith.

-Creo que quedó muy claro que no quería que ese individuo volviera a rondar cerca de mi hijo. ¡Ese era el trato!- Robert Lightwood estaba realmente enfurecido y no dejaba de dar vueltas por el salón de su casa.

-Ya lo sé y os prometo que nada de esto estaba preparado pero Magnus hace décadas que es nuestro representante y los acuerdos exigen que es él quien debe firmar. Os garantizo que no tenéis de que preocuparos él también me hizo borrarle la memoria. Ya no recuerda nada… - les aseguró Catarina Loss dándole un sorbo a la taza de té que le ofreció Maryse.

\- ¿Entonces Magnus ya no recuerda nada de nada?- A una parte de Maryse le entristeció esa noticia.

-No. En un principio quise borrarle solo la parte de Alec, pero Magnus es muy astuto así que al final decidí borrarle todo lo relacionado con vuestro hijo. Que no tenga ningún hilo de donde poder tirar. Lo último que sabe de vosotros es… bueno en fin… que intentasteis matarle con el Círculo de Valentine, no sabe nada de la existencia de ninguno de vuestros hijos-.

-Esto está bien- se dio por convencido Robert – De todas maneras te agradecería que os fuerais pronto de aquí.-

-Oh, no tienes de que preocuparte Magnus ya estaba pensando en volver a Brooklyn antes de pisar vuestra ciudad.-

Tal y como Catarina les había asegurado Magnus no recordaba absolutamente nada. Se encerró en la casa de los brujos y no salió de allí hasta la hora de la firma. Por su parte Jace se quiso asegurar de que Alec no coincidiera en ningún momento con su ex, así que después de pasar una tórrida noche de besos y pasión con su novio le puso unas hiervas relajantes en un té que le preparó para que el ojiazul durmiera plácidamente hasta la tarde del día siguiente, así evitaría que Magnus y Alec se reencontraran. Jace estaba aterrado ante la idea de poder perder a Alec. Lo que no sabía Jace es que la infusión que le dio al joven Lightwood estaba tan mala que el chico no se vio capaz de terminársela, simplemente fingió que se la bebía para no ofender a su novio y en cuanto el rubio no miró Alexander tiró la infusión, así que los efectos de las plantas sobre él fueron prácticamente nulos: tan solo consiguieron que el nefilim durmiera un par de horas de más.

Al despertarse Alec se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido, se vistió tan rápido como pudo, cogió su arco y carcaj repleto de flechas y salió de inmediato a la calle. A lo lejos vio a su familia, Jace estaba con ellos, no pudo evitar sonreír al verle. Tenía que reconocer que llevar esa relación en secreto le daba un toque más de morbosidad. Nervioso y rápido se dirigió hacia ellos y cuando los tenía a menos de diez metros chocó contra un alto cuerpo haciendo que todas sus flechas cayeran al suelo al igual que una carpeta repleta de papeles que llevaba la otra persona.

-¡Lo siento!- Se disculpó avergonzado el chico – Y sin ni siquiera mirar se arrodilló a recoger el papeleo.

-Vigila por donde andas estúpido nefilim, no estás solo- le digo de muy malas maneras el otro, aunque tenía una seductora voz.

-Es que me he dormido lo siento mucho, te remplazaré lo que haya roto- y levantó esos preciosos ojos azules para mirar directamente a unas doradas pupilas de gato. Por un momento el corazón se le paró y tubo un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo: tenía en frente al ser más bello que jamás había visto. Era la primera vez que tenía una sensación como aquella, ni con Jace la había tenido ¿Sería eso lo que llamaban flechazo?

-No pasa nada, tranquilo… ha sido culpa mía que no miraba por donde iba- Después de siglos de vida Magnus no recordaba haber visto un rostro angelical como ese, tan bello que parecía estar esculpido por el mismísimo Michelangelo en un metal precioso y único.

Se arrodilló junto al bombón de ojos azules y como un tonto empezó a recoger las flechas del arquero en vez de sus papeles que empezaban a volar.

-Yo… lo siento…- se disculpaba una y otra vez un Alec completamente sonrojado y con las manos tan temblorosas que perdía los papeles que acababa de recoger.

-Oh, no lo hagas… yo no lo siento… de hecho estoy encantado- le contestó ese brujo con su sonrisa más pícara.-

Después de recoger todo aquel desastre Alec se levantó y ayudó a levantar al otro, se limpió sus ropas llenas de polvo y sin recordar que es lo que iba hacer se fue hacia la primera dirección que le pareció, no sin antes dar una última mirada a ese brujo que lo veía tan guapo que parecía estar envuelto en una aura de estrellas.

La familia de Alec y Catarina contemplaron la escena incrédulos.

-Bueno, por fin ya nos podemos ir Magnus, volvamos a Brooklyn- dijo Catarina apresurada viendo como el rostro de Robert iba cambiando por momentos.

-Oh, querida no tengas prisa… quizá podríamos pasar un par de días más aquí, o quien sabe… venir más a menudo…- le contestó Magnus devorando a Alec con una descarada mirada llena de lujuria.

Maryse y Catarina se sonrieron emocionadas sin que nadie las viera, si es que:

" _Cuando dos personas han sido creadas para estar juntas acabaran por estarlo: es su destino"_

Fin


End file.
